


Kisses from RED

by M_Renoir, SolemnVow



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, typical TF2 levels of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Renoir/pseuds/M_Renoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: Alois and Nikolai have been hired by RED as the new Medic and Heavy, hoping to get an edge on BLU. Rene and Henry have gotten comfortable absolutely decimating RED, so what happens when two new players enter the battlefield?
Relationships: Alois/Rene, Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2), OC/OC
Kudos: 1
Collections: dontneedavalentine2021





	Kisses from RED

**Author's Note:**

> A little taste from a planned series that I may or may not ever flesh out. (Also I fudged the fighting. Don't come after me)  
> Alois is my Medic, Rene is M_Renoir's Spy. We co own Henry and Nikolai as filler characters.   
> This is written for the dontneedadispenser's 2021 valentine's day event for day 3 crossfaction. Hope you enjoy!

Alois let out a maniacal laugh as he ubered Nikolai, giving them the edge to finally destroy the BLU Engineer’s sentry nest. They had been warned by their team as soon as they got there that BLU had great placement and was nigh unbeatable. Alois had his doubts and they were proven in that moment. All it seemed to him was that RED had no sense of teamwork and communication. Him and Nikolai worked together as a well oiled team, however.

“Scout, you are free to make a push, Engineer is down!” Alois called out into his earpiece. He barely had a moment to celebrate before hearing the faint sound of a Spy decloaking. With a cry, Alois blocked the BLU Spy’s blade. He relished the look of surprise on his face before swinging his medigun at the Spy’s face. A risky move, but it wasn’t just to their own team that they had to prove their worth. Nikolai was busy making sure that they were covered from other members of BLU, certain that Alois could handle a Spy. The Spy dodged the blow and was quick to pull out his gun. Alois kicked out, aiming for the shin. There was a loud, audible crack as the Spy crumpled with a cry. Alois moved in to make a move when the gun went off.

“Scheisse!” Alois cursed as he fell back. He tried to mentally move past the sting of the bullet. Stomach. Limited his movements slightly, but wouldn’t kill him. He swung wildly with his blade, trying to create distance. He could hear the Spy chuckle.

“More clever than your predecessor, but are you clever enough?” Alois dodged another shot and moved in close. He could tell that wasn’t expected by how easily he was able to push the Spy into the rock formation behind them. A twist of the arm and the gun was dropped. Alois let out a shout of pain as the knife was buried into his side. Extremely painful, but if the knife was in his side, it wouldn’t be anywhere that was more vital. He grabbed the hand holding the blade and let it stay as he pressed his knee to the Spy’s gut.

“Is this clever enough for you?” He spat out through gritted teeth. The Spy hissed and tried to bite at him. “Ah, ah, ah.” He tsked as he leaned back. “Use your words.”

“Fuck you!” The Spy growled in French. Alois smiled.

“Hope to see you on the battlefield again, Herr Spy.” Alois winked and blew the Spy a kiss before plunging his blade into the man’s chest. As he wiped off his blade, Nikolai huffed.

“Was that necessary, Doktor?” He asked with a raised brow. Alois gave him a grin.

“I think so. This will be fun!” He clicked on his medigun, training it on Nikolai. “Now, let’s get a move on.”

“So. Easy targets, huh?” Henry chuckled, building up his sentry outside of spawn.

“Shut up.” René growled, determined that this new Medic wouldn’t get the last laugh.


End file.
